


All one needs is someone elses stubbornness

by Rydenlex



Series: When you relate to hard to a character and write a fanfic [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eating Disorders, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hospitalization, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game is a TV Show (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Headcanons, Pre-Game Memories, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, everyone hates kokichi, everyone sorta dislikes rantaro & kaede & korekiyo, mix of pre-game and in-game personalities, out of character but who cares, there all in a hospital/rehabilitation center, tsumugi is in jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex
Summary: Kokichi Oma one of the most hated characters of Danganronpa season 53. But waking up after dying has got him all over the place. Will everyone he ever knows still hate him or will they learn to forgive him. And how long will it take for Kokichi to learn that maybe some people are ok with letting into your heart and helping you especially the ones that know what it's like to be hurt?
Relationships: Akamatstu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: When you relate to hard to a character and write a fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. I wake up and cry in front of people I thought I knew

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I really relate to Kokichi and it inspired me to start this fic. I don't like how dirty he was done but at the same time, I hate the actions he does in-game. So I want to give him redemption. This is a lot of me projecting my issues onto him with a mix of the issues we both share. I personally have learned a lot myself on how to help myself with some of the issues we share so why not write about Kokichi doing the same? Also, the characters will be sorta occ only cause their a mix of pre-game and in-game personalities and trying to make their own post-game personality there happy with. Also for the sake of this fic most other characters will be ignored if not Kokichi, Kaede, Rantaro, and Korekiyo cause I say so. :)

I stirred in place. Wake up, rang through my brain. Wake up! I crack open my eyes a bit for white light to blind me. I shut my eyes close. ‘Fuck that’s bright.’ There wasn’t any place in the school with such white light. And that’s when I remembered, I’m not in the school… I’m dead. I laid under the press in the exisals room while Kaito worked the buttons. I was slowly crushed under the weight of the cold metal press till I was gone. 

Then where am I? If I’m truly dead, where am I? I stirred in place again as tears started to prick out my eyes. I panicked. I don’t want to be dead, I… I was only 17. Part of me felt that if I keep my eyes closed things would be fine but the other part of me was egging me on to open them. Was I in some afterlife maybe sent somewhere for all of my bad deeds? Or maybe, maybe somehow I was still alive. Alive somewhere.

It seemed like a long shot but hey I am Kokichi Ouma after all. Calming down I could hear the faint chatter of some ladies. “The monitor! It’s back to normal, he’s waking up!” “Make sure the others are ready don’t want to spook anyone out.” “This is a great day indeed!” Are they talking about me? Was I sleep? And who are the ‘others’? I tried to focus more trying to understand whats going on.

There was a heart monitor beeping and the whirring of some other machines around me. I tried to sit myself up preparing to finally open my eyes for real. ‘Ok, Kokichi you can do this. 1… 2… 3.” I opened my eyes to be greeted again by the blinding light. Everything around me was blurry and I couldn’t see much. It took a minute for my vision to become clear and I decided to look around me. 

I was in a hospital room, with tons of machines like I heard before. I was connected to some of them including the heart monitor. Was I in a coma or something? Why would I be in a hospital if I died? No way in hell Monokuma would have taken me to a hospital. A nurse popped into the room. “You’re finally awake! We were starting to get worried about you.” “Where am I,” I asked her. 

She pondered a moment collecting her thoughts. “Were in a hospital of course and well a rehabilitation center of sorts too.” I tilt my head in confusion, “Rehabilitation center?” Her smile goes down. “Oh you don’t know, of course, I’m sorry. We here help teens who have been in horrible accidents recover and to bring them back into regular society. Everyone on our floor was affected by a horrible tv game simulation. To which were not allowed to talk about with our patients.” 

“So I didn’t die,” I asked. “No. No one died. Everyone is awake now that you’re up.” She handed me some clothes and unhooked me from the machines. “Go get changed in the bathroom right there. After that, I’ll take you to see everyone else. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed as instructed. I was given black jeans, a checkered pattern long sleeve shirt, and plain socks with sneakers. It’s funny how they were able to get something that was so… ‘me’.

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and for the first time in what was probably awhile, I was wearing clothes that fit me right. It felt weird, having clothes that clung to your body and showed it off to the world. That wasn’t anything I was used to. “Great your all ready.” The nurse clapped her hands together. “I’ll take you to the main room where the others should be gathered.” It wasn’t a long walk from the room I stayed into the main room she spoke of.

There were 14 people gathered around the room either talking to someone or relaxing by themselves. I was supposed to know these people but when I look at them they just seemed to be the shells of people I once knew. These weren’t the people I knew in the killing game. They just happened to be in the same bodies. The nurse with me cleared the air getting the attention of everyone in the room.

“Good afternoon everyone! I’m here to introduce our final patient who just awoke today. Please make sure to treat him with love and respect just like you have been treating the others.” Everyone gave her a nod in agreement. The nurse gave me a light push as if to tell me to go hang with the other teens. From there she left and everyone went back to what they were doing, I was nervous, everyone here hated me before and it’s hard to tell who wouldn’t still hate me.

To be honest, no one here would proably want to talk to me, they all have something against me. I sit down where I was standing in silence. Why did I have to be here? Why did this all have to happen? I know I said I didn’t want to die but why didn’t I just die? Tears prick my eyes again. I pushed everyone away and now I have no one to go to. Isn’t this what I wanted? More tears fall down my face. ‘Stupid,’ I mumbled to myself.

But something caused me to look up, a hand placed on my shoulder. Kaede Akamatsu. “Hey, are you ok,” she asked. “I’m fine,” I angrily reply as I wipe my tears. “Do you remember me by chance? I won’t be surprised if you don’t.” “Your Kaede, of course, I would remember you.” “It sounds weird when you put it that way,” she laughs. I try to look away from her. “I know when you first wake up it’s tough and all, but we’re all here if you need it. Whatever happened aside,” she tried to console. 

“Yeah right,” I wipe my tears again, “everyone here hates me.” “I wouldn’t say that.” That makes me perk up. “There’s someone who’s been waiting to see you. I mean we’ve all been waiting for someone it’s just taken a bit longer for him to see that person.” She’s probably lying, no one here would want to see me. Heck, she hasn’t even said my name how do I know she knows me. She holds out a hand, “I’ll take you to him.” 

I took the risked of being made to look like a fool and held her hand. She pulled me up from the floor and started to guide me to a corner of the room. Two men were sitting on the couch in the corner one had a bob looking cut and wore a forest green turtle neck with black jeans. The other had short wavier looking hair and wore more of a streetwear style. “Guys this is Kokichi, just like you asked.” 

The pair looked at me head to toe. “Somethings not right about him,” the bobbed hair man chuckled. “His hair isn’t styled. Kaede could you give him a hair tie,” the wavy-haired man asked. “No problem.” Kaede handed me a hair tie from her wrist to put up my hair. I took it from her hand and put my hair into a ponytail. “That’s much better.” “Agreed.” “Kokichi that’s…” “Korekiyo and Rantaro. I know.” Despite everyone's changes, I could easily still tell who they were.

Rantaro had a bit more piercings than I remembered, some tattoos, and a bit more muscle. Korekiyo had a complete change with his bobbed haircut, lack of bandages, no mask, and no makeup. He also didn’t look as fragile as in the game, underweight sure but not as bad. Kaede had her hair up in a ponytail as I did with some hair framing her face but that was the most different thing about her. 

“Thank you Kaede for bring him to me,” thanked Rantaro. “It's no problem!” Kaede said. With that, she walked off to do something else. Rantaro made Korekiyo move down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. So Rantaro was the one waiting for me? Part of me had a hard time believing that. “So you just got up huh,” Rantaro questioned. “Yeah, I did.” “You sound scared. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you,” he chuckled. 

“So what's the deal with this whole place. I know where here to be “fixed” or whatever but like what goes on in this place,” I asked. “We have set times we have to be in our room a set time were able to get up in the morning. We all eat together at meals and then for the most part have free time besides the ever so often therapist meeting and group activities.” “So like in the…,” I started. “Yes,” Rantaro cut me off, “But don’t talk about it. Not here. 

Where not suppose to unless it's with the therapist. But if you're alone with someone in a bedroom go ahead, free-range. It’s more about not getting caught with the nurses.” “Oh Ok.”

This felt so weird. It’s almost the same as before just… not. No ultimates, no death looming over our heads but that same routine as always. Was it to remind us or did it just happen to be this way by chance. Ethier way I won’t know. “Kokichi.” I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rantaro. “Are you ok?” I didn’t quite know how to respond. What was he really asking anyway, I mean I just woke up why would I be ok. I gave him a response of silence. His face turns disappointed.

“Ah, what was I to expect. This is all new to you,” He breathes out. “I don’t even know why you would want to be here in the first place.” Be here? Did he mean the hospital or did he mean being next to him? “You never really liked being with anyone before.” Oh, He doesn’t think I want to be with him. “That’s not true,” I spoke up. “But I remember…” “It’s not true. I’m fine being here with you. Really, It’s just the others that are the issue. It’s more of they don’t want to be around me at this point.” I laugh it off. 

“I don’t know what happened since I was the first to go but I doubt their reasoning was any good.” Korekiyo gives Rantaro a sparing glance. “Trust me there reasoning was plenty good enough,” I told him, “Just ask Korekiyo.” He sighs, “Maybe later. Best to talk about this in private.” It was like Rantaro didn’t want to hear the truth, he didn’t want to know what happened. But he’s probably heard it already at some point from the mouths of everyone else. Why though is he choosing to ignore it? If I were him I wouldn’t. I would take it as a warning.

Taro, what is it about you that makes you want me around. If you had had half a brain then you would listen to the others.


	2. Two "bad" guys in a room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it taken me a long time to update this... yes. School has been something plus I have a job and man just hasn't had a lot of motivation. But here I am updating this! I finally got a hit of motivation and seeing someone commenting on last chapter they wanted a update helped a bit. Also my love for Kiyo and Kichi will only grow stronger so... I have to do them justice with this fic. As the "series" this is in states writing fanfic because I relate to the character. Also... I sorta drew Kaede how I thought she looked like in this au and I posted in on Instagram so check out my art insta @average.artist.ash if you want to see that.

During the rest of the given time, I was with the others, Rantaro and Korekiyo tried to talk more about this place to me. They gave me advice and lots of useful information that I would probably end up using. Though there was one thing Korekiyo told me that I couldn’t quite place why he said it. “It would be in your best interest to not stray from me, Rantaro and Kaede.” Was it some kind of a threat? Or did the others still have that much of a hatred for me.

Later I ended up walking around the place trying to figure out where everything was. I managed to find the more hospital-ish rooms and the dining hall. I kept walking around to find something more interesting like a rec room until I was roughly pulled aside into a different kind of room. “What the fuck,” I yelled out. “Sorry, but I needed to talk to you and I didn’t know when Rantaro would see you next.” It was Korekiyo. 

“Is this about what you said before,” I asked? “Yes, it is,” he replied, “Let’s just say everyone doesn’t have much of a liking towards you.” “I assumed as much.” “Well, they also don’t have much of a liking to me either. Nor Rantaro and not even Aka- Kaede.” Korekiyo seemed to slip on his words. Was it a new thing for him to call everyone by their first name or was it just something he did between the three of them? 

“Kaede… that’s a shock,” I mumbled. “Yes, It is. Let’s just say everyone is a bit different and it’s not just a positive thing.” Korekiyo didn’t look the least bit happy and I remember him being more of a neutral kind of guy. I didn’t know how to feel about this, sure I was ok with everyone hating me for what I did but to hate Taro and Kaede was unfair. I didn’t want to be here anymore not if most of the people are that horrible. 

I took a moment to look around the room Korekiyo pulled me into. It was the same white walls as the other rooms I’ve been in with the same tiled flooring. There was a bed in a corner with simple forest green sheets and a nightstand next to it. On the stand was a picture frame with what looks like to be an older girl and a young boy. The only other things that seemed to be in the room were another door to possibly a bathroom, a dresser, and a sketchbook with a pencil case on the bed.

“Where are we,” I asked confused. “My room,” He hastily responded. “Oh, so that picture-” “Is of me and my sister, yes,” he cut me off. “If you here we might as well talk about some other things.” Korekiyo moved the stuff on his bed to the nightstand and sat down. I soon followed after. He pulled the picture off the nightstand and set it on his lap. Looking at the photo it was easy to tell the girl was  Miyadera but she didn’t give the same off-putting feel as when we “met” her in the game. 

“Your confused arent you,” he observed. “Yeah, just, why would they let you have a photo of her if she was such a bad person.” If we are supposed to heal why would he have something so traumatizing in his room? Korekiyo chuckled and even smiled a bit something I never saw before. “My sister,” he started, “Was never a bad person. Tsumugi wrote my character to be that way. She’s actually a lovely person and I’m even given chances to talk to her from time to time. When this is all over I’ll be released to her care.”

I sigh a breath of relief and Korekiyo noticed. “Were you worried for me,” he mused. “I- I uh. No,” I stuttered. I looked away embarrassed, great now people are going to know I actually care. He placed his hand on mine. “It’s ok, the point is to get better here and you need to work on letting your emotions out. You can let them out when you’re with me I won’t say anything. I was stunned the Korekiyo Shinguji said that to me? Then again he has changed since I met him last.

And the fact his hand was on mine caused my face to flush red. “I observed you quite a bit in the game along with the others and I assume you did so as well so don’t be so surprised.” Yeah, he was the ultimate anthropologist after all so why wouldn’t he do that. But then again was it really safe to trust him? Sure he was pretty hated among everyone in our game and if I’m being honest I could relate in some ways to the guy. But, was letting my walls down the right thing to do.

I was deep in concentration, from the little Korekiyo had spoken about its answered so much and yet so little. It also made me have more questions as well. If the whole thing with Kiyo’s sister was made up how much of everyone else’s lives including my own was a lie. How much of the world I knew was fabricated. On top of that was there someone waiting for me just like him. I... I don’t remember having any siblings or a family mind you besides dice but… was anyone at all waiting for me?

Then out of nowhere, my nose was booped which, to be honest, got me to laugh a little and smile. I turn to look back over at Kiyo and he had a small smile on his face too. Maybe, this was worth it. I had a guy who was taking his own time to make sure I’m ok, to make sure I’m safe. Maybe letting my wall down around him was ok. I would be ok. “What were you thinking about.” He seemed interested in what I was concentrated on before. And to tell him would be my first time of actively not putting my walls up for him. 

“I was just thinking, how much of what I knew were lies, like about my own life. And not just the lies I told. I was also wondering, maybe there’s someone waiting for me just like your sister is waiting for you.” In my head, it sounded stupid but maybe it was just my hope. Hoping that maybe things are better than I thought they would. “Those are good questions, though time will only tell when you’ll find out. It took them quite a bit to tell me about my sister.” Time, though I didn’t want to wait it seemed like the right answer for now. 

I knew I was going to eat myself up for this later probably when I’m alone but this felt too good to not let myself do this now. “Was there anything else you wanted to ask about?” I thought about it for a second while swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. I pretty much knew all the basics of this place and had a better understanding of Kiyo. “I think I’m good for now.”  _ ‘Did you actually think I really care?’ _ “Did you say something Kiyo,” I asked him confused? “I haven’t said anything since you responded.” 

That’s funny, I thought I heard him say something.  _ ‘You know Rantaro and me aren’t doing this cause we care were doing this for our own game.’ _ ‘Huh,’ I thought to myself.  _ ‘Like we would be friends with a monster like you. Especially after what you’ve done.’ ‘It would be better if you actually died for real.’  _ “I- I think I’m going to head off, Kiyo you probably want some time to yourself,” I stuttered. “Where did you get an idea like that-” “Korekiyo don’t lie you’ve practically been stuck with me all day. I should give you some space.”

Korekiyo frowns at me sorta disappointed, “That’s not how I actually feel but if you insist you can run along. Though it’s practically time for dinner and I might as well walk with you to the dining hall.” It’s almost dinner time? That makes me feel worst. He really did get stuck with me the whole day and now he stuck walking me to dinner. “You really shouldn’t,” I spoke up, “But since it’s just easier that way I’ll oblige. Anyway, it lets me keep an eye on you in case you do anything funny.” And there I was back to acting like the same old Ouma. Because really how could a be so stupid.

Korekiyo doesn’t like me, never has, and never will. It was silly of me to think otherwise and even though I loved the way he treated me today it’s never going to happen again. I won’t let him or Rantaro get the chance to hurt me.


End file.
